Xin Hua
Xin Hua (Traditional Chinese: 心華; Simplified Chinese: 心华) is a Chinese-capable VOCALOID formerly developed by the YAMAHA Corporation in collaboration with Gynoid Co., Ltd.. She was initially distributed by Facio which was later replaced by Shanghai Wangcheng Information Technology Co. Ltd.. She was released in February 2015 for the VOCALOID3 engine. She was updated to the VOCALOID4 engine and received Japanese voicebanks in September 2017. She is voiced by Wenyi Wang (王文儀; Wáng Wényí), a Taiwanese voice acting apprentice. ConceptEdit She is a high school student. Her official birthday is February 10. Etymology Her name is rendered in traditional Chinese as "心華" (Xīn Huá), meaning "Elegant Heart". A second meaning could be "Heart Flower" or "Flowery Heart" as "華" is also an old variant of "花" and was known in ancient times as "the flower of a tree". Another possible meaning of 華 is "Chinese / of Chinese descent", so when combined, her name would roughly translate to "Heart of Chinese descent" and utilizes the character, "华", in simplified Chinese. Her Japanese name, "シンファ", is a representation of the Chinese pronunciation of her name. It was later explained that her name derived from "桃之夭夭，灼灼其華", a line from the classic poem Tao Yao which translates to "The peach tree is young and elegant, brilliant are its flowers". Gynoid thought that a peach tree or blossom suited her cute concept and better represented the youth of a sixteen year old high school girl, thus she was given the name "Xin Hua". It was noted that they wanted the name to also fit the phrase "最美的風景是人心" ("the most beautiful scenery is the heart of people"). This is due to Taiwan being famous for its hospitality. Appearance Xin Hua's pink dress was created to represent cuteness and youth. Blue frilled trimmings line the skirt of her dress. Located on her abdomen are four knobs. Under her dress, she wears a basic Taiwanese high school uniform, making her outfit double layered.5 One of her notable accessories includes a pink beret that is the same color as her dress. There is a black and blue checkered scarf tied around her neck. Matching checkered fabrics tied in a similar fashion to her scarf are found on her wrists over her cuffs. On her thighs are two black bands with blue waveforms printed on them. She has black, low-heeled boots with white soles covering past her calves Her design for the V3 vocal bundled with the VOCALOID4 Editor for Cubase and her Japanese package utilize the same outfit as her normal V3 release but in a different color scheme. This was one of the conceptual color schemes VOFAN was testing for her. Her VOCALOID4 outfit was designed by ZARD and is similar to the VOCALOID3 version with some significant changes. Her color scheme consists of purple, pink, blue, black, and white. Her yellow shirt from her VOCALOID3 design became white and frilly, and a black and blue ribbon is tied under the collar. She gained white gloves with black and blue ribbons tied at her wrists. She wears a black and blue choker rather than a scarf. Her dress received bows at the bottom front and the frills became less rounded and have sharper black and blue cuts. She is also holding a conductor's baton. According to Shanghai Wangcheng's article, her VOCALOID4 boxart themed around puzzles. ZARD wanted this to represent the idea of VOCALOID lovers using their own skills (puzzle pieces) to create and compose content. Relations * Xiao Hua - A purple teddy bear. Music featuring Xin HuaEdit * Xin Hua is featured in 128 songs and 11 albums on this wiki. * There are listings for notable, original, and cover songs. Category:Characters